See No Evil
"See No Evil" is the premiere for part one of Season 5 and the 53rd of Haven. Synopsis Audrey, Nathan and Duke's victory over William feels hollow as they deal with the aftermath of Duke on death's door. Mara is in control of Audrey's body, and a strange trouble supernaturally silencing citizens around town. Plot Gloria is tending to her grandson Aaron at the gazebo and talking with her intern, Vicki. Aaron starts crying and Vicki flinches, and Gloria assures her that the baby's Trouble is gone now that Duke killed the boy's father. She figures that they will cope with the Troubles, even though they've been in Haven this cycle longer than ever before. When Aaron won't stop crying, Vicki takes out her sketchpad and uses her Trouble to raise the nearby flower petals into the air, calming the baby. The ground suddenly shakes and they look out to sea. A ring of energy spreads out from the lighthouse and a few seconds later, the lighthouse and the road leading to it fall into the ocean. Dwight suddenly finds himself on the shore, with Duke nearby calling for Jennifer. They compare notes and realize that they don't know what happened. They figure that the door closing in the cave beneath the lighthouse blasted them clear. The others aren't answering their phone and Dwight asks Duke why he was bleeding back in the cave. Duke claims that he doesn't know and refuses to see a doctor, and suggests that they split up to cover more ground and find the others. Vince helps the wounded Dave through the forest from where they were blasted. Dave says that they shouldn't have opened the door, but Vince points out that Dave is safe and William is gone. Nathan is also in the forest and Audrey finds him. He runs to hug her, but she handcuffs him to a nearby pole and takes his gun. Nathan realizes that it's Mara in Audrey's body, and she admits that the door blasted her out of the cave with the others. She asks where Jennifer is but Nathan refuses to answer and wonders why she wants him. He tries to get through to Audrey inside of Mara, but Mara says that Audrey is gone even though she has all of the woman's memories of all of her lives, past and present. She wants Jennifer so that she can continue her own work, and is satisfied that the Troubles have worked out so well. They're exactly what she needs once she gets William back, and tells Nathan that the worst part of the last 500 years was being Audrey. Nathan still tries to get through to Audrey and Mara pistol-whips him unconscious. After Mara leaves, Duke finds Nathan and gets the handcuffs off of him. They compare notes and go to the shore opposite the lighthouse, and realize that the door blew itself up. The police are there cleaning up the wreckage and Duke has Glen look for Jennifer. Councilman Bill Stevens comes over and complains that the town will never authorize rebuilding the lighthouse again. As he moves off, Nathan and Duke wonder what Mara plans to do next. Duke doesn't care and goes to look for Jennifer... just as Bill screams in pain. He staggers over and they realize that somehow his eyes are sutured together with leather straps. As the EMTs take Bill away, Dwight arrives. Nathan figures that Mara created the new Trouble to distract them, and explains to Dwight that Mara and William created the Troubles 500 years ago. Dwight isn't convinced that Audrey is still alive inside of Mara, but Nathan insists that she is and asks for some time to get through to her. Duke checks around and says that no one has seen Jennifer, but one of the firemen spoke to Mara a half hour ago, thinking she was Audrey. Nathan speculates that there are multiple doors and says that they should talk to Dave since he came through one of the doors. Dwight heads off with Nathan while Duke starts plotting where Jennifer might be from where the rest of them landed. Dave is unconscious at the hospital, and Vince is sitting with him. Nathan arrives and tells Vince what happened, and admits that he didn't tell Dwight for fear that people will want revenge on Mara for starting the Troubles. Vince suggests that they check Cabot's journal even though Dave hid it, figuring that he can work out his brother's hiding place. After Nathan leaves, Vince takes Dave's hand... unaware that his brother is dreaming of their encounter with the door at the lighthouse cave. Dwight arrives and a nurse, secretly a Guard member, warns him that the Guard is scared and Vince isn't talking to them. Dwight says that he'll have Vince contact them and she leaves. Nathan arrives and Dwight tells him that the doctor is unable to cut through Bill's sutures. Nathan wants to focus on finding Mara but Dwight doesn't believe that she inflicted the Trouble on Bill. He wonders if Nathan is being honest with him and Nathan insists that he is. Duke goes to the docks and tries to plot out Jennifer's location. Mara goes to Black House Coffee and the owner, Sam, thinks that she's Audrey. Claiming police business, Mara demands to see the shop's storeroom and Sam obliges. Once they go inside, Mara finds a glowing gateway in the wall that only she can see. However, when she touches it, it gives off a burst of energy. Mara tells Sam to give her his car keys. He threatens to call Nathan and Mara guns him down, takes his keys, and walks out. Duke is driving through Haven looking for Jennifer's arrival point when one of his contacts, Carl McDonald, calls him. Carl says that they've found debris from the lighthouse in the harbor. As Dwight makes some calls to try and cover for the lighthouse's destruction, a SUV rolls down the street. He goes to investigate and discovers that Carl has his eyes sutured shut. When Nathan hears about Sam's death, he goes to the coffee shop just before Duke arrives. Nathan tells him that a witness saw a woman matching Audrey's description, and they figure that Mara is still looking for Nathan. Vince calls to tell Nathan that he's found Cabot's journal hidden at the Herald and the two men go there to meet with the newspaperman. Vince tells them that the journal has the original M'kmaq legends written down, and speaks of thin places between the worlds that can be used to travel from one to another. There are five locations indicated and one is at the coffee shop. The second is at the lighthouse, and Nathan figures that he, Duke, and Dwight can watch the remaining three and capture Mara when she arrives. Nathan drives to the harbor and waits for the tide to go out, revealing the Thinny. thumbDwight goes to the Thinny in the forest and sees Mara at it. He tries to approach her but she casually fire three shots ahead of her. The bullets swerve around, attracted by his Trouble, and hit him in his bulletproof vest. Dwight collapses and Mara casually walks over, takes his taser, and uses it on him. She then goes back to the Thinny but discovered that it is also sealed like the one at the coffee shop. She asks Dwight who sealed it, and he says that he can't talk if she sutures up his face. Mara says that she didn't attack Bill or Carl, and smugly says that he is always the last person to learn the truth when he wonders what she's doing. She then tasers him unconscious and walks away. As Nathan waits, he remembers being with Audrey after he realized that he could feel her touch. He's interrupted when Dwight calls to tell him that Mara couldn't get through the Thinny at his location. Since Mara admitted that she's not behind the suture Trouble, he wants to focus on the person who is responsible. Nathan tells him to be careful and then calls Duke, who figures that Jennifer isn't contacting anyone for fear that Mara would use Audrey's memories to trace any calls and listen in. Dwight goes to the morgue and finds Gloria sleeping, exhausted after tending to Aaron up. He wakes her up and tells Gloria that there were four similar suture incidents back in 1929. After a week, they stopped and have never been seen again. She calls Vicki in and has her confirm that one person died, and Duke take the files and goes to find the person responsible. thumbAs the tide goes out, Mara comes up behind Nathan on the shore. They struggle and he manages to disarm her, but then Mara trips him and takes his gun, pointing it at his head. Nathan says that all of the thinnies are sealed against her, and figures that she can't inflict a Trouble on him because she lost the black box in the cave. Mara admits that it's true and that she needs the aether—the essence of the void—in the black box. However, William hid the box and she needs to get it back. She offers Nathan his life in return for his help, but he refuses. Nathan is sure that Audrey won't let Mara hurt him, and she didn't kill him when she snuck up on him earlier. Mara says that he'll wish that she had killed him once she successfully enters the thinny. Dwight traces the suture Trouble to Henry Barrow, a Haven resident. Henry has three toy monkeys, with their eyes, ears, and mouth sutured shut. He insists that his family had nothing to do with the Troubles, but Dwight tells him that the four victims in 1929 all worked for the Barrows. Henry's mother Colette comes in and admits that it's true, and that she hoped Henry would never find out. She tells Dwight that her great grandmother Constance had the Trouble in 1929. She was having an affair with a tenant farmer and supposedly pushed Constance down the stairs, killing her. The Barrows covered up the affair to avoid the disgrace and the monkeys never sewed again after Constance died. Later, Dwight finds Duke at the docks and tells him that the sewing Trouble belonged to the Barrows. The tenant farmer was Duke's grandfather, and when he killed Constance he ended the family line of the Trouble. When Duke hears that Carl was the second victim, he realizes that he was in contact with both men when they were afflicted and is the one causing the Trouble. At the cave, William warned him that all the Troubles that the Crocker family had negated were in Duke's body, active, and the Crockers have ended hundreds of Troubles. When Duke mentions that Mara created the Troubles, Dwight is shocked to learn that Nathan and Vince didn't tell him the truth. At the hospital, Dave continues dreaming about the cave and someone attacking the others. When the tide goes out, Mara checks the thinny and discovers that she can't pass through it. She says that Jennifer didn't have the power to seal it, and she only wanted to use her to send a message to William about what thinny she was going to use. Nathan tells her that the last thinny is also sealed and she can't get William back, but insists that the love he shares with Audrey is stronger than anything Mara or William have. Irritated, Mara shoots Nathan in the shoulder and prepares to kill him as he says that he'll always love Audrey. This triggered Audrey, who is alive but locked inside of Mara, to stop her from finishing him but Mara regains control and ends up leaving Nathan to die. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Mara *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Supinder Wraich as Guard Nurse *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast * Molly Dunsworth as Vickie Dutton * Glenn Lefchak as Stan the Cop * Gavin Liddel as Carl McDonald * Darcy Lindzon as Bill Stevens * Mike McLeod as Sam * Margot Dionne as Colette Barrow * Garrett Paon as Henry Barrow Featured Music * "Forever Goodnight" by Krief Quotes *'Duke': You try operating a supernatural door to another dimension using a vampire novel and a positive attitude. *'Nathan': Be careful. She took down Dwight. Duke: And I will never let him hear the end of it. *'Nathan': I'll always love you Parker. *'Gloria': That lighthouse just can't catch a break. *'Dwight': He's gonna be a mess until we find Jennifer. Nathan: Back in the cave, I though I heard Duke say she wasn't breathing. Dwight: He was in pretty rough shape too. Seems fine now. I don't know. Maybe what happens in the cave stays in the cave. Trivia * This is the third episode to take place on the same day. The previous episode was "The Lighthouse" and before that "When the Bough Breaks". * The season premiere was moved to the 8/7c at the last minute. Lead-in WWE Smackdown was originally going to air on Thursday nights, which would've started on October 2 before it was announced that move was postponed to January 2015. Because of this, Haven would began airing on Thursday nights for two weeks before moving back to Friday nights on October 6 for the rest of the first half of Season 5 at 7/6c due to declining ratings. In addition, Z Nation was airing in Haven's usual 10/9c slot at the time. Notes summary from tv.com Category:Season 5